mwrorkutfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cherrybomb
Cherrybomb é um girlband coreana criada em 2013. Ao todo a banda já vendeu 8 milhões de cópias de álbuns e singles. Vida e carreira 2012–2013: Antiga Cherrybomb e The Small World O grupo era um trio composto por ela e duas dançarinas chamado The Rouge Girls. The Rouge Girls não conseguiu muito sucesso mas as meninas conseguiram uma morna recepção na cena underground de California. Três mixtapes foram lançadas com o nome do trio, cada um vendeu 50, 100 e 250 cópias, respectivamente. O trio terminou no final de 2012 por causa de discussões entre as duas garotas e Zoey. Em 2013 Zoey recebeu uma proposta do produtor Max Martin em que ela deveria formar um grupo de quatro garotas, ela se lembrou das suas antigas amigas da Academia de Boas Artes, em Nova Jersey e com isso conseguiu formar o grupo graças à aceitação das outras três garotas: Isabelle, Hannah e Anna, mas o grupo ainda teria o nome de The Rouge Girls, mas com uma nova formação. Em Setembro foi iniciado as gravações do primeiro álbum das garotas, o'' The Small World'', que havia como tema o estilo e a cultura oriental, Isabelle opinou em alterar o nome do grupo que segundo ela era "cafona e não combinava com nosso estilo". Anna estava bebendo uma latinha de "Cherry Cola" e com isso Isabelle veio com a ideia: : – Que tal então, Cherry... bomb? Zoey e as outras garotas nem demoraram muito para aceitar e então Max Martin também concordou com a mudança, que segundo ele era muito mais melhor. As gravações continuaram com as meninas agora tituladas "Cherrybombs". O álbum foi lançado no meio de 2013, ele havia um estilo oriental inspirado em livros e filmes japoneses. Mesmo com uma forma "distinta" e "diferente" o álbum foi um sucesso vendendo 10 milhões de cópias no mundo todo fazendo Cherrybomb uma nova sensação de 2013. Cinco singles foram extraídos do álbum que foram um impacto no Estados Unidos, fazendo as meninas popularizar a cultura oriental por lá. 2014: Recriação, primeiro EP e sucesso absoluto O grupo agora se encontra produzido por seis coreanas com um alto talento e dedicação à musica. Em 2013, é lançado o single 'VOGUE '''que foi um sucesso na Ásia, debutando em #1 e vendendo mais de 2 milhões de cópias no mundo inteiro. O segundo single seria Seal It with Kisses mas nunca foi oficialmente lançado. Em 6 de Janeiro é oficializado This Is Love como o segundo single tendo ''Seal It with Kisses como b-side, mesmo assim conseguiu vender 2 milhões só na Ásia sendo um recorde quebrado como o single mais vendido por lá. O terceiro single e o segundo mundialmente One Less Minute vendeu 2,4 milhões e conseguiu Top 10 na Europa e na Oceania. O EP Cherry estreiou em #1 na Ásia, #9 no Reino Unido e Top 20 e 40 nos outros lugares (menos no US que seu peak foi de #83). O EP vendeu 1,2 milhões no mundo todo. WAKE ME UP é o quarto e o último single lançado digitalmente. 2015: Loud Party ''e ''UNLIMITED e sucesso mundial Loud Party foi lançado adiantadamente no começo de 2015. O álbum conseguiu ter um sucesso moderado, vendendo 1,6 milhões no mundo inteiro. Dois singles foram lançados para a divulgação do álbum: Dominate the Dancefloor e Loud Party. O álbum obteve nota 78 do Metacritic. Em Setembro foi lançado o segundo EP do grupo com 4 faixas, titulado Unlimited. Unlimited foi um EP de prévia lançado apenas na Ásia e na América Latina, ele conseguiu vender 27 mil e teve um single titulado Higher. Higher foi o primeiro #1 das meninas desde One Less Minute do EP Cherry. Em 22 de Novembro foi anunciado a pré-venda do álbum UNLIMITED no iTunes, a versão fisica foi lançada no Natal. O álbum, surpreendente conseguiu vender 700 mil cópias digitalmente e debutou com 1,6 milhões de cópias na primeira semana sendo um recorde para as garotas, debutando em #1 na Oceania sendo o primeiro número #1 internacional delas e depois em #1 na Europa. Um single promocional chamado See You Baby ''foi lançado mas em sua versão remixada titulada Up N' Down Mix''. O single vendeu 4,4 milhões de cópias enquanto o álbum 5,2 milhões sendo o álbum mais vendido das garotas. Discografia Antiga Cherrybomb (2013) *''The Small World (2014) *''Candy Doll ''(2015) *''Burning Red and Blue ''(2017) *''Made With the Dreams... ''(2019) Nova Cherrybomb (2014) *''Cherry (2014) *''Loud Party (2015) *''UNLIMITED (2015) Integrantes Ciao-Jun (16, lead singer, dancer) Giu Mi (15, dancer, backup singer) Kay Goon (15, lead singer, dancer) Vam-Tin (17, lead singer, dancer) Jessica U (15, dancer, backup singer) Baka (16, dancer, backup singer)